


False Friends

by Schweigsamkeit



Series: Auslander [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Getting Uncomfortable, Erik is a Big Dorkface, Foreign Language, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Language Barrier, Languages, M/M, Poor Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweigsamkeit/pseuds/Schweigsamkeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some words have rather unfortunate linguistic twins. Slash if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I also write prose, poetry, and fiction on WordPress, check it out here: https://zauberary.wordpress.com/

Erik was a morning person. He loved the silence of the estate in the mornings, enjoyed opening windows and doors and letting the chilly air in as he prepared for the day. Often he went for a walk around the grounds before anyone else was awake and managed to return just as breakfast was being served. It was an excellent arrangement.

Today however, he'd missed the start of the morning drama and had returned to find Raven, Alex, and Charles bickering in the kitchen. Charles had a phone book out and was flipping pages, clutching a cell phone in a way that implied he was in charge of whatever was going on, no matter what the other two were thinking.

"Charles, if you'd just _let me_ call, I could fix this without us having to go into town at all!" Raven complained loudly.

"We might as well go, Raven, I have to stop by the courthouse anyway," Charles groused. He still didn't look like he intended to let go of the phone any time soon.

Alex rolled his eyes and took a huge bite of his toast. "Grow up guys, it can't be this hard to find the right one."

Erik caught Alex's eye and raised an eyebrow in question.

The kid gestured at the shapeshifter. "She got her birth control sent to the wrong pharmacy and she can't remember which one it was. And Charlie's in a bad mood, so he wants to be in charge of everything.

Charles turned to glare at Alex. "Now that is not true at all, I'm only trying to _help,_ and Raven is being stubborn as _usual._ "

Alex shrugged. "Like I said, you both need to _grow up._ "

Erik rolled his eyes. He'd been reading in the living room when Raven had called her doctor, and he'd happened to hear the name of the pharmacy she'd asked for. He held out his hand. "Charles, give me the handy."

Charles stared at Erik. Raven turned and blinked owlishly at him. And Alex coughed and asked, "Give you the _what?_ "

Erik frowned at them and pointed at the phone again. "The handy. I remember which pharmacy it was." He said it slowly, as though he wasn't sure they were intelligent enough to understand.

Charles blinked and held up the phone. "The _mobile?_ " he clarified, his face heating up without his permission. He hoped it wasn't too obvious.

" _Ja,_ " Erik replied, annoyed. "Das _Handy._ Gib mir es." He gave Charles an odd look.

Raven shook her head adamantly. "Call it a phone, Erik."

Erik gave her a blandly mutinous look. "Why?"

"Just...do it. _Please._ "

He sighed. "Fine, the phone. But _here._ "

Charles dubiously gave him the device.

Alex shook his head and got up to leave the kitchen. "Man, it is too early for this shit," he complained to the room at large, scrubbing tiredly at his face. "I'm going back to bed."

Needless to say, there were still some moments when Erik's english needed a bit more work.


End file.
